Wrath of Con
Wrath of Con is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the seventh season three episode, and sixty-first overall. It is the first episode to use the current intro and outro credits and also the first to be produced in widescreen and high-definition. HTF Episode Description Nerds unite! A trek to the comic book convention to meet their hero leaves them breathless. Plot Sniffles cannot find his pass.]] departs a bus and stares awestruck at a large convention center where the latest comic book convention is being held. Cuddles and Toothy enter before him, flashing their convention passes to The Mole, who stands watch as the security guard. Sniffles can't find his ticket, however, so The Mole turns him away. Inside the building, Splendid sits at a booth, signing autographs. While signing a comic book for Mime, the tip of his pen breaks off. When Splendid flicks the top of the pen away, it pierces Mime, Disco Bear, and Russell through their heads. When Splendid completes his task he looks up to find no one in front of him. He shrugs and looks at his watch. Realizing he's late for his speech, he hurries away to the auditorium. On his way to the auditorium, Splendid passes by Giggles (who's dressed as Princess Leia) and Petunia (who's dressed as an ewok), who are playing with a toy lightsaber and spear, r ' lightsaber is recharged by Splendid.]]espectively. The light on Giggles' light saber goes out, saddening the girls. Splendid thinks for a second and uses his laser vision to recharge the light saber. Though happy at first with her saber, Giggles ends up cutting Petunia in half with the charged weapon with one swing. To make matters worse, the hot plastic melts over Giggles' head, setting her on fire. She runs away, screaming. In the auditorium, Splendid arrives and he stands behind the podium. When Splendid taps on the microphone, it breaks due to his super-strength. He then tries speaking loudly, but the sound waves of his super voice ends up breaking glass and puncturing eardrums. Giggles, still on fire and now missing the top of her head (only leaving a few remaining teeth), stumbles into the auditorium and falls down dead. She ends up setting Shifty on fire, then Lifty, then everyone else (but Splendid) in the room on fire. Splendid, seeing this in shock, sucks the air out of the room to smother the fire, which condenses the size of the convention. Unfortunately, not only is the fire out, but the oxygen is gone as well, leaving everyone without air, causing them to suffocate. Noticing this, Splendid proceeds to exhale the air back into the room, whereupon the episode without mass destruction.]]convention center expands. The bodies of the convention patrons are flung to the windows by Splendid's breath, crushing their bodies in the process. The magnitude of Splendid's breath eventually causes the convention center to explode, killing all inside except Splendid himself. Splendid then lifts a piece of the building to free himself. Sniffles, somehow undamaged from the exploding convention, finally finds his pass. Then when Sniffles sees Splendid lifting a chunk of the building in a very detailed picture, he walks up to Splendid and asks for his autograph. Splendid, happy to oblige, ends up dropping the portion of the building he was holding on Sniffles. Realizing the death and destruction he's caused, Splendid quickly leaves the scene. Moral "No good deed goes unpunished." Deaths #Mime, Disco Bear, and Russell have their heads pierced by the tip of a pen Splendid flicks at them. #Giggles cuts Petunia in half with a charged-up light saber. #Giggles' head is set on fire, melting her entire head. #Lifty and Nutty suffocate to death after Splendid sucks all the air out of the room. #Shifty, Cuddles, Toothy, Handy, Cub, and Lumpy are crushed when Splendid performs his super breathing. #Pop, Flaky, The Mole, Cro-Marmot and possibly a lot of Generic Tree Friends are crushed by the collapsing building. (Debatable for Cro-Marmot and Generic Tree Friends) #Sniffles is crushed when Splendid unknowingly drops part of the building on him. #Truffles may have died when the building collapsed (Debatable, Blurb version only). Injuries #Cuddles, Toothy, and Handy's ear drums explode from Splendid's voice. # Later, Cuddles, Toothy, Handy, Nutty, Cub, Lifty, and Shifty are all set ablaze by Giggles. #Cuddles, Toothy, Handy, Shifty, and Cub suffocate when all of the oxygen in the room is sucked out. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' ('''1 including Debatable deaths) *Amount of dead main characters: 17 (18 including Debatable deaths) *Total Rate: 10.52% (5.26% including Debatable deaths) Destruction #Giggles' plastic sword is melted by Splendid's heat vision. #Giggles' Princess Leia wig is burned away. #A microphone shatters to pieces when Splendid taps on it a few times. #The costumes and accessories worn by the characters are burned when Giggles' body starts a fire. #The convention explodes when Splendid blows his breath. #Sniffles' glasses become crooked and one of the lenses are cracked after some rubble crushed his body. Goofs #They put Sniffles as a starring character, but he only appeared in a few scenes. #The Mole, Mime, Petunia, Giggles, Cuddles, and Toothy should have had featuring roles. #Splendid's ID tag disappears when he flicks his broken pen-tip at Russell, Mime, and Disco Bear. #Even though the tip of the pen that kills Mime, Disco Bear and Russell passes through all of them in one single frame, Disco Bear and then Russell die a few frames afterwards. #Splendid's patagia aren't on his body until he flies onscreen next to Giggles and Petunia. #When Petunia is cut in half her upper body falls on the ground, while the rest of her body just stands still. #When Petunia is cut in half, her tail is all fur with no flesh or bone to be seen. #When the crowd of characters appear from behind, Cuddles' hair tuft is behind his ears. #Flaky, Pop,Truffles and a Generic Tree Friend appear in the crowd when it's shown from behind, but they disappear when viewed from the front. Similarly, Nutty didn't appear in the crowd until it was shown from the front. Truffles is shown behind the crowd, but in the front he disappears. (Blurb only) #Lifty and Shifty swap places when the scene goes from the crowd shown from the back to the crowd shown from the front. #Some of the people's positions change when the scene shifts to the crowd shown from the back to being shown from the front (Cub moves up a row and further to his left, Toothy moves to the side, and Handy moves to the middle, etc.) #Despite Handy lacking ears, his ears are seen injured. #When Splendid yells too loudly, his buckteeth disappears. #When Splendid yells too loudly, Lifty and Shifty's eardrums should rupture like everyone else in the room, as both are shown clutching their head instead of holding their ears (unless they were sitting far enough away to avoid major injury). #Handy stays perfectly still when he is set on fire. #Toothy's ears explode from Splendid's voice, but return to normal when the fire spreads, and appear ruptured again when everybody is pressed against the wall. #Lumpy appears in the scene where the Tree Friends are being crushed by Splendid's breath, but he is not shown in the crowd or in the front. #When all of the characters are getting crushed by Splendid's breath, Lumpy has no pupils. #Sniffles' backpack, nor the numerous items inside or attached to it can be seen after he is crushed. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Episodes Starring Sniffles Category:Episodes Starring Splendid Category:2009 Episodes Category:No Featuring Category:Sole Survivor Category:Large-Cast Episodes Category:Disaster Episodes Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac Category:The Cursed Idol Bombed